1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display package, and it relates in particular to such a package having an outer container which houses inner products, the latter being visible through selected areas of the outer container.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
Display packages are known which employ a window or other transparent area in an otherwise opaque package or which are completely transparent to permit viewing of inner products of the package.
Generally, the design of packages having transparent viewing areas is limited by the physical constraints of having to place the transparent viewing area at locations dictated by the physical requirements of the outer container. For example, transparent windows, whether open or covered by a transparent material, must be placed so as not to interfere with the structural integrity of the outer container. Also, the design of such outer containers may be rendered complex by the added steps of forming the opening in the otherwise opaque material of the outer container, whether or not that opening is covered with a transparent material. These design limitations may also dictate that the viewing areas do not optimally display important aspects of the inner product or that the positioning of the inner product not be optimal, such that important aspects of the inner product would not be in the vicinity of the transparent viewing area.
Also, packages are known wherein at least one surface has areas of opacity and transparency in the material of the package itself, to optimally display one side of an inner product. It is also known to provide completely transparent outer containers for housing inner products. However, completely transparent outer containers lack the opaque and transparent areas needed for aesthetics, to provide adequate areas for indicia and for selectively, optimally displaying only certain aspects of the inner product.
Thus, a need exists for a new and improved package of the type described comprising an outer container housing a plurality of inner products, which package will satisfy the various needs of aesthetics, ease of manufacture and optimal viewing of the inner products, including making visible important aspects of the inner products, while providing adequate opaque and transparent areas on the outer container for aesthetics and display of product indicia information.